


Trust and Submission

by BloodyJinxii



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Domme!Ann, F/M, Goro doesn't know what kindness is, Goro using BDSM as a form of self harm, LET GORO BE LOVED, Light on the sex portion, Mostly Aftercare, Sub!Goro, kink meme prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 06:59:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15067697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyJinxii/pseuds/BloodyJinxii
Summary: Goro places an ad for a BDSM session online. He gets more than he bargained for.





	Trust and Submission

**Author's Note:**

> This was an entry for the PersonaKinkMeme! OP, I hope this is easier to read, I'm not used to Dreamwidth formatting.

Goro pulled at the restraints as he was pressed further into the bed, a strong hand on his shoulder blades.

“What did I tell you about moving?” she purred, a rattlesnake before lunging. That sharp pain his his ass again and he arched his back, relishing in the pain.

“What a bad boy…” she said.

_Yes...You know how horrible I am, don’t you?_

Another smack to his ass and he moaned as she stroked his cock, agonizing, painfully slow. “Come on, you think I’d let you cum right now? We’re just getting started…”

-

Goro had never felt so embarrassed in his life. Of all the people he expected to answer that ad on that anonymous listing site, he’d never expected it to be her.

Ann sipped on her spring water as she thought of what to say. “So...aren’t you going to eat, Akechi-kun?”

He straightened up. “I-I...I’m not particularly hungry…”

“I see…” she muttered.

More silence, punctuated by the chatter throughout the restaurant. It must be difficult, meeting up with someone who tried to kill you, only to find out he likes being hurt himself.

She finally spoke up again. “Should...we talk business…?”

He looked back up at her. “Ah...yes.”

“Alright then,” she shifted and crossed her legs. “What do you want out of this relationship, Akechi-kun?”

He snorted incredulously. “I thought I made it quite clear, Takamaki-san. I’m a submissive, and you’re a dominatrix, so—”

“There’s more to it than that,” she said, cutting him off and rolling her eyes. “What are your limits?”

“My...limits…” he repeated dumbly.

“Your limits,” she repeated again. “You know...Your turn-offs, the stuff that you will never try in a million years, the stuff that you might try later on, _your limits._ ”

“I see…” he muttered, thinking about what he wanted, and what he deserved, and the overlap in between. “...I don’t have any.”

“You don’t have any.”

“No. None at all. You can do as you please.” It was an invitation, almost. _Please, do your worst._

“Okay…” she said. “Well...I have my own limits. I don’t do any bathroom stuff, okay? That’s just gross.”

“Understood,” he said.

“Now, safe words…” she said.

He cut her off this time. “I don’t need them.”

She laughed. “What?! That’s horrible!”

“I won’t use them anyways,” he argued.

“So, what if I just decided to try something completely out of your element, and you hate it?”

“I’ll endure it. That’s what a submissive does.”

“That’s not…” She sighed. “...Fine. Well, when I do this, they’re required. Red, yellow, green. Red for stop, yellow for slow down, and green for go. You can use them at any time. Got it?”

“Got it,” he repeated.

“Now, about afterwards…”

“I don’t want to talk about this outside of these meetings,” he said. “It’s…”

“Embarrassing?” she finished.

He sighed. “Exactly.”

“So, purely discrete, domme-slash-sub relationship,” she said. “I get it. I just have one more rule…”

“Anything,” he said.

She raised an eyebrow. “I want you to stay until I say it’s okay for you to go home. You can use your safe words at any time but...I want to stay for the whole time, okay?”

“You have my word.”

-

Goro panted as he stared up at the darkness of his blindfold. He was in so much pain, _wonderful pain_ , from her nails scratching him, the bites for disobedience, that whip she handled so well. This is what he needed, what he _craved_ for so long.

He moaned as she pulled her strap-on out of him. What came after this? What else did he deserve for being a fool, and a coward, and a goddamn murderer who hurt _her friends_ , who hurt countless others...He needed to know…

“...chi-kun…?”

A soft voice cut through his thoughts.

“Akechi-kun, can you hear me…?” Ann asked. “Nod if you can.”

He slowly nodded, slightly confused.

“Good…” she said. “You weren’t responding at first so I was a little worried. I’m going to take the gag out now, okay?”

The plastic and leather loosened and slowly slipped out of his mouth. He licked his chapped lips and stretched out his jaw.

“Does that feel better?” she asked.

 _I want it to feel worse…_ “Yes...it does.”

“Good. I’m going to take the blindfold off now.”

Slowly, light flooded into his vision and he squinted as his eyes adjusted. Ann was kneeling beside him on the bed, her hair down, and clad only in an oversized t-shirt. She smiled, actually smiled, at him.

“Welcome back,” she said, stroking his cheek gently. “I need to turn you over to undo the restraints, okay?”

“...Alright…” He shifted so she could roll him onto his back and untie the ropes binding his hands and feet. He tried to roll back, but was stopped by Ann.

“Stay on your side for now,” she said. “I need to be able to take care of your back.”

He nodded and rubbed at his wrists, before digging his nails into the raw, red skin, pain to match the oxymoron of her kindness.

“Stop that,” she scolded, touching his hand lightly. “I know it itches, but you’ll make it worse by doing that. Here.”

She took his hand and gently rubbed some medicinal-smelling cream into the redness, before wrapping it up with a soft bandage. She took his other hand and did the same while he stretched the newly bandaged one. “That should help them heal.”

 _What the hell…?_ he thought as she rounded the bed to his backside.

“This might sting a bit…” she said. “Tell me if it hurts too much.”

His backside stung as she rubbed it down with disinfectant, and he instinctively tensed in pain, though it was a welcome sensation from the awkwardly soft touches she had been doing.

“Sorry…” she apologized. “Wow, I really did a number on you...why didn’t you use a safe word?”

“Didn’t...need it…” he hissed through the pain.

“Well...remember you can use those if it ever becomes too much…” She finished up down there, and put a donut pillow next to him. “Here. Sit on that. I’ll grab you a blanket.”

He complied as he watched her search through her closet before pulling out a large, fluffy blanket.

“This is one of my favorites…” she said, wrapping around his shoulders. “It's soft, right?”

He nodded lamely, pulling it around him.

She stood back up. “I’m going to the kitchen. Do you want anything?”

 _What…?_ “No...not really…”

“I’ll just get you some water and something to snack on then,” she said, heading out of the room.

He watched her leave, the room suddenly feeling so much colder without her presence. _What the hell is going on?_

_You’re supposed to hate me. You’re supposed to punish me. You’re supposed to put me in so much pain that I pass out._

_What the hell is all this?!_

The room felt dark, like it was closing in around him. His breath caught in his throat, panic boring a hole in his stomach.

_What if this is all a joke? What if after this she rips it all away? What if she hits me again?_

He swallowed back a sob, and wrapped the blanket tighter around himself as he scrunched his eyes shut.

_She hates me...that’s it...this is all just a prank...she hates me…_

The door opened. “Akechi-kun? I’m ba—Goro?!”

Ann put the tray down and rushed over to the bed. “Hey, take a breath, everything is okay…” She pulled him in close to her chest, his head by her heartbeat as he cried.

“Shh...shh…” she muttered, stroking his hair, like a mother calming a child in a thunderstorm. “It’s okay...I’m here...It’s okay…”

He couldn’t take it anymore. “...ed...R-Red…!”

She immediately let go of him. “What’s the matter? What did I do? Where does it hurt?”

She flitted around him, asking him question after question about his pain, about if she had squeezed him too tightly, if there was a texture bothering him...She was like a nurse, searching through her first aid kit, asking if he needed this or that, showing genuine...concern.

Care.

He burst out laughing. As he hiccuped and hyperventilated, he laughed hysterically, at the whole absurdity of the situation.

“Wh-What the hell…?!” he giggled, as tears poured down his face. “Why...Why a-are you doing this?”

She stopped, lowering a hand that was holding up bandages. “...Goro…”

“Th-This isn’t...what y-you’re supposed to do…!” he tried to explain. “This is…”

“Look at me.”

He glanced up at her, at her face looking so concerned, even...slightly sad. She sat down next to him. “You’re going through a drop. I’m sorry, I should have prepared better for this, especially since you seem so inexperienced.”

He snorted at that judgement, but she ignored him.

“The most important thing in any relationship like this is care and consent,” she explained. “If I didn’t care about you, I wouldn’t be a domme. I’d just be an…”

She shook her head. “I care about you, Goro. We don’t have to be lovers, or even friends, but...in this room, you and your safety are my number one priority.”

He just stared at her, swallowing down his last hiccup.

“Now,” she said, getting up and grabbing her tray of food. “I’m not letting you leave until I’m sure you’re okay to go. Crying dehydrates people, so you need to drink up...”

He let her help him with the glass, let her feed him apple slices, and salty popcorn. She was even more careful than she was before, patting his head and touching his face, muttering praise and words of encouragement. It was still odd, but...no longer unwelcome.

She pulled him in close as she turned on her TV. “What movies do you like? I like dramas myself but...a comedy sounds good right now. What do you think?”

He wasn’t listening, instead closing his eyes and feeling the sensations around him. The tightness of the bandages around his wrist, the slowly disappearing ache in his backside, the leftover sweetness of the apples on his lips.

Ann’s comforting warmth, right next to him.

“...Ann…” he muttered.

“Hm?”

“Thank you…”

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is always welcome!


End file.
